


do you think we'll be in love forever?

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Riding, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since you and your boyfriend, Kevin, have had time to make love and when you find yourselves alone you certainly aren’t going to let it go to waste. </p>
<p>I am now taking requests @ my tumblr : darcy-chick.tumblr.com Send me your ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you think we'll be in love forever?

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon with the prompt: Happy Kevin smutty story please!

You watched your boyfriend,Kevin for a moment, he was engrossed in a book and was leaning back, relaxed in the library. It made you happy to see him so carefree and unstressed, it also reminded you that the two of you hadn’t had sex in quite a while. Understandable due to the major happenings of the past few months, however it did mean that you were practically aching to have him inside you. You had anticipated this moment, meaning you were currently wearing your cutest lingerie, with only a large dressing gown that you were pretty sure was Deans.  
It was easy to sneak up on him, cupping your hands over his eyes.  
“Guess who?” You teased in a sing song voice. He felt him smile more than saw it.  
“Well, considering Sam and Dean left 3 hours ago, I could make a fairly confident guess.”  
You smiled and strolled around the chair, standing in front of him. You slowly took the book out of   
hands, setting it gently on the table next to the two of you.  
“Do you know how long it’s been?” You asked, watching him carefully. He was smiling up at you adoringly and it made your stomach flutter to have someone stare at you that way.  
“How long since what?” He asked, taking in your outfit. You were pretty sure he was getting the   
idea.  
“Since we have made love.” You clarified. “Although I suppose the last time was hardly making love.” You smiled remembering the frantic fucking, a little over three months ago.  
He had the tiniest flush over his cheeks. Kevin was still shy about things like this, even after a year of being together, and it was so adorable.  
You didn’t waste anymore time and quickly untied the sash on your gown, dropping it to the ground and revealing your lacy lingerie.  
Kevin’s eyes went dark as he took in your body, eyes roving over the smooth planes of your body, enjoying the view.  
“Is this new?” He asked, “Cause I think I would’ve remembered it.” His voice was tight.  
“Yep.” You nodded, giving him a little spin. He reached out a trailed a hand over your hip.  
“I like it.” he breathes.  
“Would you like it better on the floor?” You tease, making him laugh, before you unhooked the lacy bra, letting it fall to the floor.  
You sigh as he reaches out and brushes his thumb over your nipples.  
You sway your hips as you slide your panties down, stepping out of them and straddling Kevin.  
He’s already half-way to hard as you grind down on him, you’ve been anticipating this for hours and you’re soaked. You grind and swivel your hips down against his, leaving wet smears along the denim.  
“You’re soaked.” He says softly, leaning up to kiss you, soft and sweet.  
You nod and moan softly as he traces a finger along your pussy, before circling your clit. Pushing your hips hard against his, and dropping your head to his shoulder. Typical, you were meant to be in charge here.  
Making a decision, you lift the edge of his shirt before pulling it over his head, dark hair ruffled.  
Reaching between the two of you, you unbutton his jeans, brushing your fingers against the soft skin there. You feel the skin jump at your touch and grin, stroking two fingers deeper below the belt.  
He sighs, making you grin as you unzip his jeans. The sound loud in the quiet of the room along with the harsh breaths Kevin is making.  
You move off him slightly to allow him to pull his jeans down, his underwear following pretty soon. Your kisses are getting more and more frantic, pent up tension making itself known.  
Kevin’s hand are sliding along your body, gripping your waist tightly. His kisses are deep and hungry making you moan into his mouth.  
You are glad you are on the pill, because there is no way you want to get up and find a condom. You and Kevin are both clean, you’re sure of this.  
You grasp his cock and lifting yourself slightly, guide him inside you, sinking down to the hilt. You both groan in unison as he reaches deep inside you, stretching you out.  
“Come on,” He gasped. “Y/N.”  
After a second you move, taking control moving, using your knees to lift yourself. He held you tight, a hand on your back. You set a fast rhythm, your thighs soon burning but not caring in the wake of the pleasure.  
His cock was catching you, juuust right, making you gasp and whine. His breaths were coming out more like pants now, harsh against your neck. You could tell he was close and the thought brought you closer to the edge.  
Soon you were basically rocking against him, one hand desperately rubbing your clit, frantically chasing your orgasm. Kevin’s moans were getting louder, making you grin victoriously, Kevin wasn’t a loud lover so this seemed like an accomplishment.  
He sucked a harsh kiss into your neck and hit you just right, making your back arch as you howled your release. Your frantic rocking pushed Kevin over, his hands tight around your waist.  
When his hips stopped moving you relaxed, fucked out, exhausted. You collapsed against him for a moment, breathing heavily. He laughed softly into your ear, stroking your hair.  
“That was amazing.” He said softly, smiling gently at you. That same adoring gaze directed at you, making you smile.  
“I love you.” You breathed, kissing him soft and sweet. He pulled back, laughing gently.   
“I love you, Y/N.”  
Hearing him tell you this would never get old, you could listen to him say this everyday for the rest of your life. You couldn’t remember when you had realised that you were in love with Kevin, it was certainly a long time ago, but it certainly would always make you feel the same. The first time he told you he loved you, you thought you would melt with happiness, you cheeks hurting you were smiling so much. You loved Kevin and better than that, Kevin was in love with you.  
What else did you need in life?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Kevin in a reader insert, I've never even read a Kevin story, so please tell me if you think something is vastly wrong! I'd love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Please send me a request at : darcy-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
